battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Cycle of Life
Cycle of Life is the 8th episode of Battle for Dream Island. Deciding the Rules Pencil and Match talk about there votes. Pencil says she never got a vote. Which she didn't. But englishcreamcakes later ends that no-vote streak. Leafy, Teardrop, Rocky, and Snowball also have no votes. Match got a vote in four episodes. Bubble wants to say her votes but the announcer lands on her and says artofliving123 voted him even though that vote shouldn't have been made. There was no Cake at Stake, so we went straight to the contest. The contest is a relay race. GB (Golf Ball) was complaining about something unfair, and it just happened to be that the Squashy Grapes had many more members than the Squishy Cherries, so they'll take much longer. So Speaker decided to make 4 of the members on the Squishy Cherries go twice. Bubble responded to that statement,"Not fair! We'll be tired by the second time through! So Speaker decided to make 4 members on the Squashy Grapes not participate. Pen responded to that statement,"Not fair! They get to choose their best players, but we can't!" So Speaker wanted to know what the Squishy Cherries suggested the rules to be. Bubble suggested this to be the rules which was,"Like you just said, 5 on each team go, but you randomly choose who will participate in the race." Speaker said it sounded fair. Nine-Slice Wheel The Speaker got a nine-slice Wheel, and each contestant on the Squashy Grapes had 1 slice. The 5 contestants on the slices that got spun will participate in the race. Snowball said "Since I'm the strongest one here by far, it better land on me!" during spinning a commercial from Blocky's funny doings international popped up and instead of having bubble die a bunch, he used ice cube where when ice cube dies she re-spawns on a tree but the I.C.R.C. tilted at the end of a cliff so she fall into the cliff and dies and that action repeat itself. But it landed on Firey which is why Coiny said "Oh no!" after it happened. Snowball said Firey BETTER be a fast runner, and he was. Ice Cube said,"Wow! You're such a fast runner!" Firey said to her (Ice Cube),"Thank you , Wise Ice Cube." Then Coiny said,"Wow! You're such a slow runner!" Firey said to him (Coiny),"No Thank You, Dumb Coiny!" When the 9 Slice Wheel was spun again, Rocky barfed on a slice and it landed on the slice with Rocky's barf. Tennis Ball asked,"Um. Who's on that slice?" Snowball said,"I ain't scraping that off!" Golf Ball said," Well, process of elimination! There's SB (Snowball), Leafy, Rocky, me(GB) ,Teardrop, Tennis Ball, and Coiny. Firey's been chosen so it's Ice Cube. Snowball said," Oh, great! A weak armless one!" I don't think Leafy liked that statement. Speaking of Leafy, she actually turned out to be the third participant. GB is the fourth. Speaker said,"1 spot left" Snowball said, "If it isn't me, we are dead!" But it was Rocky, so Snowball screamed,"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" (LOL Fast forwarded) Firey was happy Coiny wasn't a participant, and of course, Coiny slapped him. Contest Firey, Ice Cube, Leafy, Golf Ball, and Rocky participated for their team. Coiny, Teardrop, Tennis Ball, and Snowball didn't. There is a catch. The contestant who is currently running must carry the contestant who runs the race after him/her. The last person in line doesn't carry anyone. Here is the order for running the race on the Squishy Cherries: 1st: Eraser. 2nd: Pen. 3rd: Pencil. 4th: Match. 5th(Last): Bubble. Here is the order for running the race on the 5 participants on the Squashy Grapes: 1st: Firey. 2nd: Ice Cube. 3rd: Leafy. 4th: Golf Ball. 5th(Last): Rocky. Also, the winners of the contest will get a prize So when the race began, Ice Cube melted after Firey got back with her. Because Ice Cube had no arms, Leafy had to sit on her, but Leafy flung off. When Leafy went back on, Match and Pencil went. When it was Leafy's time to run the race, she discovered that Golf Ball is heavy. Match held onto Bubble so hard, she popped, and the BRC (Bubble Recovery Center) was miles away. Bubble made it back, and reminded Match not too hold onto her to hard. When Golf Ball carried Rocky, Rocky barfed on Golf Ball's eyes, but they made it back anyway, and Rocky didn't run so Golf Ball kicked him to the tree, and Bubble walked in that path, so she popped, and Rocky was moving so slow, that GB kicked him to the end. Eraser blamed Bubble for making them lose, but it wasn't anyone's fault was it? The prize the Squashy Grapes got was an eliminated player. Coiny asked if they get to choose which player, but it they don't. the voters do. Re-Joining Lines *Flower: "You better vote me, or...or..i'll crush you! *Spongy: "HEEELLOOOOO" *Blocky: "Vote for me, I've got an EDGE! Well, 12 edges, actually. *Woody: "Eeeeh, eeh?? (nervous) *Pin: "You need a heroic leader like me!" *Needle: (Announcer calls her "Needy") *SLAP* DON'T CALL ME NEEDY! Ending The ending section shows Ice Cube being recreated, thrown off a cliff and killed repeatedly as shown in Blocky's advertisement.thumb|321px|right Deaths *Ice Cube is melted in Blocky's Funny Doings International. *Ice Cube falls off a cliff in Blocky's Funny Doings International. *Ice Cube is melted by Firey. *Bubble is popped by Match. *Bubble is popped by Rocky. *Ice Cube falls off a cliff multiple times. Trivia *This is the first time Flower does her "You better vote for me" animation. *This is the last episode to use the older arms and legs. *This is the last episode to feature a new line for Ice Cube until Get in the Van. *When Pencil says "I was just JK kidding, Match ." it actually means "I was just just kidding kidding Match." Gallery IMG_1296.PNG|The people who haven't been voted for. Obviously. IMG_1297.PNG IMG_1299.PNG IMG_1300.PNG IMG_1302.PNG|...to participate in the race! IMG_1303.PNG IMG_1304.PNG IMG_1306.PNG IMG_1307.PNG|Who's on the slice? IMG_1308.PNG|NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! IMG_1309.PNG|You 5 will compete. IMG_1310.PNG|You 4 won't. IMG_1311.PNG IMG_1312.PNG IMG_1313.PNG|It adds anticipation and self-preservation! IMG_1314.PNG|2 people will be eliminated! IMG_1315.PNG IMG_1316.PNG IMG_1317.PNG|Melt Firey, melt! IMG_1318.PNG IMG_1319.PNG IMG_1320.PNG IMG_1321.PNG IMG_1322.PNG|You better vote me, or... or... I'll CRUSH YOU! IMG_1323.PNG|Hellooooooo! IMG_1324.PNG|Vote for me! I've got an EDGE! Well, 12 edges actually. IMG_1325.PNG|Eh? Ehhhhhh?? IMG_1326.PNG|You need a heroic leader like me! IMG_1327.PNG|DON'T CALL ME NEEDY! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:No Elimination Voting Category:single challenge Category:Pre Merge Episode